Cutters having rotatable housings provided with one or more non-metallic flexible lines which extend outwardly therefrom, have become common for cutting or trimming vegetation. Devices of this class are shown for example in Geist et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,967, Ballas et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,068 and Ballas et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,776.
In Ballas 776 the line is wrapped around a central drum by manually unwinding it. In Geist and Ballas 068 the lines are individually carried on a plurality of spools, and each spool is displacable to a position where it is rotatable for unspooling line. While either of these procedures is acceptable in a lightweight trimmer or edger of the type that is shown in these references, it is not acceptable in a heavy device such as a lawnmower where the cutter is not easily accesible without lifting or tipping of the mower. While a user's hand can be placed under a lawnmower to reach the line, the user has no visual contact with his hand and thus unwrapping or deflection of a spool is difficult to accomplish.